Log1/Main
=First Age of Darkness Adventure Log= Act 1 Chapter 1 4, Erat 20 CR The aasimar, Eikren awakens to zombies attacking the Inn he's staying at. Quickly bearing his surroundings, he makes for the door and meets three zombies slowly approaching him. He gazes around the room quickly until he hears a woman's scream erupting beyond a closed door across the room. Eikren rushes across the room, wounding a zombie along the way, and burst into the room. The woman continued to scream, most likely due to Eikren's fiendish appearance. Quick to act, Eikren throws a nearby table through the window, scoops the woman up in his arms, and jumps outs into the alley below. Outside he bumps into a Killoren as the woman runs away. Before the two can even exchange names they notice a herd of zombies coming their way down the alley. As they decide whether to fight or flee, an Exolite burst from a shop door in front of the herd, tossing a flask into the air as he runs towards the two confused onlookers. The flask explodes in a great flame and burns a few of the zombies to melted flesh, but most of the group lives on. Retreating from the group, the Aasimar, Killoren, and Exolite run south into the town square. A human man stands towards the center and is attempting to control the crazed people as they run in multiple directions, screaming in fear. The undead pour into the town square from the alley and the four adventurers ready themselves for combat. One by one they drop the zombies and skeletons, turning the town square in a bloody combat zone. After seeing each other's combat prowess, the four agree to stick together to survive the attack. More undead pour into the streets blocking off almost every exit from the city, forcing the group to flee towards the docks. A large explosion erupts behind them as airships fly in overhead, attacking the city. The party boards of the ships in the docks and prepares to set sail away from Waterdeep. As if they hadn't seen enough, more undead climb upon the ship from the water. They're able to quickly dispatch of the enemies but the Exolite takes a nasty bite to the arm. The ship sets sail and the crew looks upon their shattered home, wreathed in flames and consumed by undead. The companions greet each other and make short conversation. Our companions are learned as Eikren the Aasimar summoner, Kirochin the Killoren barbarian, Barry the Exolite alchemist, and Kwick the Human fighter. Noticing Barry's infection from the ghoul and offers his assistance to heal him. After a few days, Barry is feeling much better due to some first aid, but not all is well upon the ship. The captain holds all the rations in his office and says they need to be careful at the rate they eat. Kirochin would rather catch his own meal anyway and fishes for himself. Eikren joins in and they have themselves a contest, in which Kirochin wins. Barry and Kwick help as well, eating only what they need and providing for as many of the crew as they can. Despite their efforts, a small group of the crew voice their opinions of the captain and talk of mutiny. The party shows the men how to fish so they won't have to worry about rations. All but the mutinous leader, Grimwald, calms down after catching their own meals. Kirochin takes this time to spread the will of Cenarius and teaching the others to be thankful for their hunts, to both Cenarius and the creatures of the wild. Chapter 2 16, Erat 20 CR Kirochin spots a storm ahead and informs the Captain who says it's a storm unlike any he's ever seen. The crew discuss their options and vote to sail through the storm as some may perish of starvation if they were to wait it out. Six crewman die of starvation as the party is unable to produce any fish, even for themselves. The journey into the storm takes the lives of 31 crewman before they're attacked by aquatic kobolds from the sea. The party protects the ship's crew and dispatches of them with ease. The storm continues for a few more days until a large rift erupts in the sky. Wisps pour from the rift in all directions like seeds from a tree. When two of them reach the ship they transform into elementals; air and water. They prove to be formidable foes and almost succeed in ending Eikrin's life. 25, Erat 20 CR The ship, with the party in stow, finally make it to Oramore. Kirochin immediately seeks information regarding the Druids of Old but is again redirected; further south to Odysseous. Kwick trails Kirochin for a while attempting to keep him company but takes the hint that he would like to be left alone. Eikrin restocks his supplies and takes rest in the inn. Barry gathers information about Alchemy and how he may obtain vision. Kirochin sleeps outside, as usual, among the trees. Upon waking, those in the inn hear a commotion outside of humans talking about Galdore gathering their armies to battle the Gnomes to the west, defending their city. Not interested in other's affairs, the party chooses to ignore them. Kirochin wakes up woods to a girl screaming, "They're back!" and running past him into town. Word gets to Kwick, Barry, and Eikrin that the Sahagin are in the woods, pressing to attack the town. The party and a group of militia meet up with Kirochin in the woods only to find a few, albeit large, slugs in a tree. The party brings them to a swift death and the "Sahagin threat" is eliminated. Ready again to continue their adventure, Kwick, Barry and Kirochin board a trading ship travelling to a Razorback Orc village in Odysseous. Eikrin follows his own path on a ship heading to Steeleguard.